


Ты перестал сиять, Джек.

by steinvor



Category: The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Каждый хороший писатель, а ты был многообещающим писателем, Джек Торранс, способен увидеть историю любого человека, любой вещи.





	Ты перестал сиять, Джек.

**Author's Note:**

> мне не понравилось как описан Джек Торранс, поэтому вношу светлую ноту в этот образ  
> Кинг «Сияние»

Каждый хороший писатель, а ты был многообещающим писателем, Джек Торранс, способен увидеть историю любого человека, любой вещи.  
Трудное детство, ссорящиеся родители, придирки одноклассников – все это можно увидеть, бросив лишь взгляд на того или иного человека, надо лишь приглядеться как следует.  
История, Джек, ты можешь рассказать чуть ли не всю жизнь человека, его прошлое, его будущее, то, что происходит внутри него сейчас.  
Ты можешь распознать это по мельчайшим деталям, неуловимому движению мимических мышц лица, порывистости жестов или брошенной вскользь фразе. Хроника жизни, заснятая на кинопленке твоего воображения.  
Любой хороший писатель может рассказать правдивую или правдоподобную историю, опираясь на подмеченные детали, несколько фактов из биографии и используя то, что другие называют воображением.  
Каждый уважающий себя писатель знает, что все, в чем он нуждается, чтобы творить историю, только парочка остро отточенных карандашей, бумага и еще более отточенное воображение. Та самая недостающая деталь, что делает из обыкновенного газетного писаки рассказчика завораживающих историй.  
Каждый писатель знает, что однажды начатую историю нужно довести до конца, и если эта история рассказана верно, то ты, как и всякий творец ощущаешь это гребанное сияние, эту магию созидания, которая проявляется с каждым правильно сказанным словом.  
Каждый хороший писатель немного маг.  
Ты это понимаешь.  
Ты был хорошим писателем, Джек, самая большая американская надежда Нью-Хэмпширского университета за последние несколько лет, а теперь ты просто жалкий неудачник и скрытый алкоголик без будущего.  
Ты перестал сиять, Джек.  
_Ты перестал сиять._

08 июля 2015


End file.
